


May the Force be Wish You

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops. Andrew might have used the 'w' word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Force be Wish You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** May the Force be Wish You  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _Whoops. Andrew might have used the 'w' word._

"Move away from the door and let me at him."

"And what will you do to him if I do as you wish?"

"Don't- don't use that word!"

There was an arched eyebrow, a cocked head, and an amused look at her vehement reply, and the tone of his voice wasn't any better as he answered easily, "What word is that? ' _Wish_?'"

" _Yes_ ," she hissed back, green eyes narrowing as she glared up at him. He knew _exactly_ what word she meant, and he was _teasing_ her about it, the little brat. In response, she stepped closer to him, as close as she could without getting a crick in her neck just to meet his eyes, and drew herself up to her full five feet and two inches so she could threaten; "Move out of my way or I will _make_ you move."

And... she was doing absolutely nothing to impress him, judging by the laughter in his eyes. Stupid tall person. Stupid Jedi. Stupid _wish_.

"I don't think so, Buffy," came his next remark, an actual chuckle accompanying it this time, and- that was a grin. That was an _amused_ grin. Buffy was _so_ not amused at his amused grin. "So quickly you forget who always bests you in sparring."

"You do not-" Her words were shot out sharply, protesting, and then she abruptly cut off. _No_. She wasn't going to play this game. Especially not when, to _him_ , it wasn't a game. "You know what, fine. You always beat me when we spar, whatever. But I _need_ to talk to Andrew. Now _let me through_. I mean, what's he doing in there anyway? And so help me, if you say 'playing with his lightsaber,' I will-"

"Buffy!!"

And- _there_! The door behind Obi-Wan was sliding open to reveal her quarry; he was grinning wide, dressed in the same hideous brown robes as she and Obi-Wan, _lightsaber_ in hand. _Andrew_.

"Buffy, it _worked_! We're here! We're _actually here_! And it's all real, and we're _Jedi_ , Buffy, and we have _real lightsabers_ , and we can use the Force and kick total _ass_! It actually _worked_!"

"Buffy, do you know what he's talking about?" And behind Andrew, Anakin's tall, lanky form, his face confused, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Ever since he woke up, he's been like this. He keeps going on and on and on about some wish he made?"

Before she could spring at him, Obi-Wan had grabbed her, laughing still as he held her back, and she could _feel_ the amusement rolling through him in waves, and she was going to _kill_ them both! Because this whole thing, this entire crazy, insane, nutso thing, was all Andrew's fault! She pushed against Obi-Wan, one set of memories warring with another, as she growled-

"You just _had_ to wish we were Jedi, didn't you?!"


End file.
